Puzzle Pieces
by IsTheTruthOutThere
Summary: Desmond Albright is a young telekinetic that just discovered what she is capable of. With the help of the Winchesters she is learning to control her powers. Her father is currently missing without a trace, so the last thing she needs at the moment is a relationship. However a certain Winchester is making that difficult. Begins in Season 1 and continues from there.
1. Rough Day At The Office

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story except for Desmond and her family. I just enjoy making them react to my OC in a creative sense. :)

Heat. The cheap ceramic mugs that the diner serves coffee in heat up way to quickly. I know this because a mug lay broken on the floor from where I went to grab one.

"Goddamnit." I muttered looking for a rag to mop up the spilled coffee with.

"Dez, is that another mug?" Anita asked hand on her hip. I attempted a a light hearted smile while reluctantly glancing up.

"It's coming out of your pay" was all she said before whipping her red hair behind her and disappearing into the office.

"Oh god however will I live without that $1.20." I whispered while standing up to go find the broom. I dusted myself off looked around the diner. There wasn't that many people in at 3 in the afternoon, older people mostly. One person who I noticed exclusively was missing was my father. He always came in on Fridays to get a coffee and sandwich and I would usually catch a ride home with him. I shook my head and continued on my mission to find a broom. I walked behind the counter to where we kept the cleaning supplies. I grasped the old wooden handle and swept up the broken ceramic pieces. I heard the bell above the door tinkle and I snapped to attention. It wasn't my father, but my boyfriend. I smiled and leaned the broom on the counter walking over to him.

"Hey Josh, you seen dad around anywhere?" I said greeting him with a quick peck to the lips.

"No I thought he would be here. Isn't he usually?" he replied.

"Yeah, huh strange. Anyway so what are we doing tonight?" I asked while taking off the apron that was wrapped around my waist.

"Thats why I came. I hate to break this to you babe but I have to work tonight, it was a last minute thing. I'm sorry but we're gonna have to postpone." Josh said scratching the back of his head awkwardly. I took a step back rather put off.

"Well if you really have to go." I said looking down at the ground.

"I'll make it up to you I promise." he said kissing the top of my head and walking out of the diner. I sighed and sat in a booth. I didn't really know what to do with my night. My dad still hadn't shown up and now Josh was working late. I felt a flare of anger lick up my spine. It was a crashing noise that caught me off guard. My green eyes snapped up to see another mug fall from the top of the cabinet

"Desmond, what on earth is going on out here?!" Anita said charging into my area of the diner.

"Look you're a nice girl but if you keep breaking things i'm going to have to let you go. I can't afford to keep replacing dishes every goddamn week!" By now the customers were all looking our way. At this point I stood up rather frustrated.

"I didn't do that Anita! In case you didn't notice I was sitting all the way over here!" I exclaimed exasperated.

"It's true Nita' Dez was sitting over here after Josh left and boom the cup just fell." said an older gentlemen I had served coffee to earlier. Anita huffed obviously put out that she had been proven wrong.

"Whatever, clean up the mess and go home. I want you here bright and early tomorrow to call a repairman to fix that shelf. Obviously it must be leaning forward." she said walking off. I sighed and set back to cleaning up.

I got home in relatively good time considering I had to walk. I had tried calling my dad on three separate occasions only to be sent to voicemail every time. I walked up the stairs to my apartment, fishing my keys out of my purse. I unlocked the door and went inside dropping my purse by the end table that I had by the door.

"Hey dad, you here?" I called hoping maybe he was waiting for me here... Still nothing.

"I'll have to call him later." I muttered to nobody in particular. I stood in the middle of my apartment glancing in between the living room and the kitchen. Josh never liked to eat right when he worked late so I might as well make him some supper and leave it in the fridge in his house. I hauled my strawberry blonde hair into a half ponytail. I had a modern hairstyle that was shaved on the left side by my ear with the remaining hair swept over to the right side. I whisked around my kitchen getting the ingredients ready for macaroni and cheese. I wrapped my checker apron around my waist and set to work. It was something simple, yet I knew it would fill Josh up quickly after work. The block of cheese was heavy in my hand so I decided to cut the block in half and make it easier. Wiping my hands on my apron I turned to grab the knife on the other side of my kitchen, only to find it was sitting beside me. I hesitated, I couldn't recall putting it there, but shrugging it off, I set back to work. As the mac and cheese was baking in the oven I grabbed my phone off of the charger and dialed my dads number. There was a heavy feeling in my chest as my fingers punched in the numbers, the dial tone rang loudly in my ear.

"Hello, you've reached George Albright. I'm not here at the moment leave your number and i'll get back to you later." announced his voicemail. Sighing I set the phone down an glanced at my oven.

"Goddamnit." I muttered taking my hair down and shaking it out. I untied the apron just in time for the timer to go off on my oven. Quickly walking over I hit the button to turn off the oven, I opened the door and slipped on the oven mitts. I set the hot pan on the metal coils on my stove top. I turned to where I had dropped my apron on the floor, only to see it folded neatly on my dining room table.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" I called out, expecting to hear either Josh or my Dad giggling from around a corner, but there was nothing. I took a shaky breath and set about looking for a container to put some of the ma and cheese into.

I exited my beat up old toyota walking up the steps to Josh's house. I slipped the key out of my pocket and unlocked the door. The lights were all out and the house was quiet. I let a small smile spread across my face. I hadn't done anything to surprise him in awhile and in my mind it's the little things that count. I entered the kitchen flicking a light on as I entered. I was opening the fridge when I heard the front door open. My eyes immediately flicked to the time on the stove. It was only 9:30, Josh wasn't due to be home for another 5 hours at least. I heard two voices taking and laughing, one was Josh, and the other was a woman. Suddenly it was slightly difficult to breathe. I set the container down and stood up straight, crossing my arms. Josh entered the kitchen with his arm wrapped around another girls waist, a smile on both of their faces. The girl lost her smile first.

"Who the hell are you?" She asked defensively. At this point Josh looked up to me a truly "Oh Shit" expression if I have ever seen one.

"Dezzy what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Well you said you were working late so I thought I would bring you some supper. I can see now you didn't mean working in the Quarry." I said. I could now feel myself becoming angry. Rage was slowly climbing my spine, I could feel like white hot under my skin.

"Oh and to answer your question sweety, I was his girlfriend. Don't worry about me now though i'll just see myself out." I said charging past the pair, breaking them apart as I pushed through them. From behind me I heard glass smash on the floor. "What the fuck was that?" I could hear Josh saying. Before I could reach the door, it flung open and as I walked through it slammed behind me. I turned, angry tears in my eyes. What the fuck was going on? I sped the whole way home, my fingers curling on the steering wheel gripping it as tight as I could. I braked harder than I should have when I finally got home, sending the car along with me lurching forward. I smacked my head lightly off the wheel cursing under my breath. I ran into my apartment before I could damage myself further. As I got inside I noticed something strange, the angrier I was getting the more the stuff in my apartment began to move.

"What the fuck is going on?" I whispered as tears streamed down my face. I was looking around for the source of the movement but there was nothing.

"STOP!" I screamed, all of the nights emotions coming to surface in one word. Everything stilled for a moment, and than as if a strong gust of wind surrounded me, everything was blown backwards, many things getting broken in the process. I stared at the mess surrounding me and fell to the ground blacking out.

** Two Weeks Later**

The diner was dead, no one was coming or going which was giving me plenty of time to look over the insurance papers for whatever the hell had happened two weeks ago. Almost everything in the apartment was broken and the only thing I could think of, was an earthquake. However, since I was the only one who felt anything or was affected it was making it very difficult to prove my case. I sighed running a hand through my hair when I looked up. Josh had just walked into the diner yet another bouquet of flowers in his hands.

"No." I said turning my back to change a filter on a coffee machine.

"Desmond please, just hear me out." He started while setting the flowers on the counter. I spun around a dangerous look in my eyes.

"Josh how many times do I have to say it. No, never again." I replied looking dead into his eyes. I heard a soft thud as the flowers rolled off of the counter and onto the floor. A cough from behind Josh pulled us out of our argument. There were two men standing there, one was super tall with longish hair, where as the other one, although still tall himself, was a little shorter. The tall one had blueish brownish eyes and the shorter one had freckles with bright green eyes.

"Oh i'm so sorry i'll be right with you." I said grabbing some menus off of the counter.

"Oh don't worry about it we all deal with difficult customers on occasion am I right?" The shorter one asked. Josh glared at him as I passed by.

"Booth or table?" I asked looking at the men.

"Booth is fine" the taller one said passing me a small smile. I gestured to the closest booth in my section. They sat across from each other and I handed them both a menu. The diner door slammed and I saw Josh retreating to his car in the parking lot. The green eyed one looked up.

"Well he was a peach wasn't he?" he asked flashing me a smile.

"Exes are never a peach." I said returning the smile.

"Can I start you off with anything? Coffee, a piece of pie maybe?" I asked taking out my notepad, the short ones eyes lit up.

"There's pie?" he asked.

"Well we are a diner." I quipped. The tall one snickered at this.

"I'll give you boys a minute and than come back." I said giving a small smile to the pair. I walked around the counter and set my notepad down, pouring two glasses of water. The phone started ringing behind me, I jumped to grab it.

"Big Nellie's Diner, How can I help you?" I answered.

"Hello, is there a Desmond Albright there?" A voice asked. My heart started hammering, my father had been missing for two weeks and this could be news.

"T-this is her." I stammered.

"This is Officer Bridges, badge number 24601. Your fathers car was found in Pennsylvania. We don't believe it was foul play as there was no blood found in the car." the officer said. "the investigation is of course on going" I could feel tears in my eyes. I took a shaky breath.

"Thank you officer. Uh, if anything else comes up please let me know." I replied.

"Of course . We'll be in touch." he replied than I heard a faint click of the phone being hung up. I shed a few silent tears before composing myself and walking back to the boys sitting at the table. They were both staring at me as I walked over.

"Sorry about that, what can I get you boys?" I asked reaching for my notepad, only to find I had left it on the counter.

"Oh shit sorry, just give me a second." I said turning to grab my notepad, only to find that it had been sitting by my foot. I bent over and picked it up.

"So which one of you boys wants to go first?"I asked.

"Sammy you go first I just want pie." The shorter one said. Sam gave me a weak smile.

"Sorry about Dean he's always this way with pie." Sam offered. I attempted to return the smile.

"It's ok, he's not the only customer that's like that." I replied.

"I'll just have a cup of coffee and an omlette." Sam said. I looked at his brother Dean who was staring at my notepad.

"and what type of pie would you like? We have apple, coconut cream, and lemon merengue." I listed.

"Coconut, and a cup of coffee as well please." Dean said still staring at my notepad.

"Ok..." I said slowly. As I walked away I heard Sam hit his brother as there was a muffled groan of pain. I was trying to busy myself by focussing on the boys orders but my thoughts kept going to my father. How did he get all the way from here to Pennsylvania? Before my thoughts could get to far away from me Anita walked out of her office.

"Desmond can I talk to you for a moment?" she asked gesturing me into the office. I looked back to where the boys were sitting than to Anita.

"Can I finish doing up this order?" I asked looking at the coffee pot that was sitting heavily in my hand.

"This will only take a moment." was all she said before turning around and going back inside. I sighed and put the coffee back in it's place. My sneakers squeaked on the tile as I made my way into the office.

"Yeah? What is it?" I asked placing a hand on my hip.

"I know you've had a lot on your mind since your father went missing. Than of course there is everything that happened with Josh.." She began but I cut her off before she could finish.

"All of which are personal problems that I can assure you I don't bring to work." I said raising an eyebrow and crossing my arms.

"Which I am thankful for. But, Desmond you need to take some time, you don't lash out at the customers but you're distant and some of the regulars are noticing. I'm doing this out of concern." Anita said placing a hand in front of her on the desk.

"Doing what out of concern?" I asked.

"I'm giving you two weeks off. No exceptions, just take some time fix up your apartment. Find yourself again." Anita said trying to sound as nice as she could. "As far as I'm aware I never lost myself." I said getting rather worked up.

"This is what I mean. You get very emotional over the smallest things now, your time off begins after your shift. And should you feel you need more time just let me know. Your job is always here when you come back." Anita explained. By now I was pissed I wanted to yell and scream and tell her that I never wanted my job back, but instead I took a breath, nodded angrily and left the room. I almost fell over when I saw what greeted me. The coffee pot I thought I had put back in it's spot was floating, just floating in the air. My eyes immediately flicked to the boys sitting at the table they were deep in conversation with each other and thankfully not noticing what was going on. I lunged forward to grab the pot, which I succeeded in but it sent me spiraling to the ground causing me to land on the coffee pot, hot coffee and broken glass covering my arms.

"Ouch! Fuck!" I yelled immediately jumping back up. There were a few laceration on my arms and burns from the hot liquid. Anita was immediately behind the counter looking at the floor where the debris lie as well as my arms which looked about as bad as they fell. The boys were also out of their seats standing in front of the counter.

"What happened?" Anita asked.

"I'm to clumsy for my own good. I grabbed the coffee and of course spilled it, which made me slip. Maybe you were right about the time off." I supplied hoping that the boys hadn't been watching whatever the hell had just happened.

"Those cuts look pretty nasty, maybe I can help." Sam said reaching gently towards me. Anita looked at him with a weird glance.

"You know we do have doctors in town for things like that." Anita said.

"Yeah well these are bleeding pretty bad and they hurt like a bitch so can we do something soon please?!" I said my arms burning like nothing i've ever felt. "Alright we're out of burn cream I'll have to run to the drugstore, but I hate the idea of leaving you here by yourself." Anita said.

"She wouldn't be by herself. What are we chopped liver?" Dean said looking defensive.

"Look N i'll be fine just please hurry." I said staring at my injured arms. "and yes I would be very happy to accept your help." Sam nodded and came around the counter to help, his friend close behind.

"This will sting i'm not going to lie." Sam said as he began to remove the glass from my arms. I winced as he began.

"Look after this is all said and done i'll get you boys your order. Don't worry it will be on the house." I said attempting to smile.

"I was never one to turn down free pie. But look we got to talk, me and my brother saw what actually happened." Dean said. I took a shaky breath and tried to study his green eyes.

"Yeah I fell on top of the coffee pot." I said wincing as Sam pulled yet another shard from my forearm.

"Yeah a coffee pot that was floating in mid-air." Dean said staring right at me.


	2. On The Road Again

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story except for Desmond and her family. I just enjoy making them react to my OC in a creative sense. :)

"That's impossible." I said "you're crazy."

"Not the first time i've heard that. Look you've been moving stuff since we walked through that door, but if you're not careful you're going to seriously hurt someone. Like you did yourself." Dean said. I groaned as Sam continued cleaning my arms.

"Didn't something strange happen awhile back? Say about two weeks ago, things in your apartment go a little KooKoo for coco puffs?" Dean continued. I began clenching my fists, causing my arms to ache in pain.

"Dean, lay off for a minute." Sam said gently wiping the blood off of one of my arms as he began wrapping it.

"How could you possibly know that." I said incredulously.

"It's our job to know stuff like that." Sam said as he began on the other arm. I looked fearfully between the two men. What could they possibly want with that information or with me. Dean caught the apprehension in my eyes.

"Hey, hey, hey don't worry your secret is safe with us. We're here to help." Dean said offering a small smile. I clenched my teeth as Sam began taking out more glass. I looked away and out of the window. I saw Anita's jeep pulling in again.

"Don't worry we won't say anything to Lindsey Lohan over there either. We'll talk after" Dean said taking a step back from me. Anita came charging through the door, she looked absolutely wild.

"People don't know what they're fucking doing. You go to buy one simple tube of burn cream and it's 20 questions. 'Hows your mom? What's up with your new prices? Jim wants to know if you still want those new tires' Goddamnit!" She yelled slamming the bag on the counter. I looked at my angry employer and I couldn't help with a small smile that crept on my face, only woman other than me that I knew that couldn't stand living in a small town yet insisted on staying.

"Would you mind helping her apply this while I clean up this mess?" Anita asked as Sam began to dab the blood away from the other arm.

"Yeah sure no problem." Sam said nodding.

Any area that wasn't bandaged was now coated in burn cream and a fresh wrapping applied on top. I grabbed an old uniform from out back and changed into that, leaving my coffee and blood stained clothes in a heap at the bottom of my work bag.

"Alright Louise is coming in to cover your shift. Can you make it home alright?" Anita asked as she entered from the office.

"We can give her a drive." Dean said flashing a smile. Anita eyed the boys carefully.

"You alright with that?" Anita asked me, yet still glaring at Dean.

"Yeah, they helped patch me up they can't be all that bad." I said grabbing my purse from behind the counter. While I was back there I also snagged two pieces of pie, it was the least I could do.

"Alright, if you need anything don't hesitate to call. Remember though, two weeks, no exceptions." Anita said pointing a stern finger at me, when her back was turned I rolled my eyes. I handed a take out container to both Sam and Dean, Sam nodding a thank you and Dean's eyes lighting up like it was Christmas morning. As I walked out of the door I heard Dean say

"I like her!". The three of us walked into the parking lot and I couldn't help but blink when I saw what the boys approached for a vehicle. I let out a long whistle as I approached the 67' Impala.

"And I like her." I said gently running my hand along the top. "But anyway, how exactly is this going to work? Am I actually getting to go home? Or are you gonna cart me off to the looney bin and never look back?" I asked staring at the two strangers in front of me.

"Well an asylum wasn't exactly what I had in mind for tonight but hey to each his own." Dean said getting into the Drivers seat. Sam stared at the place where his brother had just stood in surprise.

"What Dean means to say is that it's just a ride home, we don't want to commit you." Sam explained getting into the passengers seat. I stared at the car for a minute not moving. Eh? What the hell, these past couple of weeks had been strange anyway.

I loved this car. The smell, the sound, the feel, all of it I was grinning like an idiot in the back seat.

"Looks like she likes ya Baby." Dean said removing a hand off off the wheel to caress the dashboard.

"How can anyone not like this car?" I said running my hands over the interior. Dean smiled triumphantly at his brother.

"I like this chick man." Dean said gesturing to me in the back seat.

"Oh god there's two of them." Sam said looking between me and his brother. I laughed and, if it was even possible, grinned even wider when Dean started the car. We pulled out of the diner and merged into traffic. I could see everyone turning to look at the car, and noticed Dean soaking it all in.

"You see what happens when you inflate his ego." Sam commented as Dean waved at a girl walking on the sidewalk.

"Yeah well he wouldn't be waving if he knew that she gets overly attached to her boyfriends. Last year she went on one date with this guy from out of town. He woke up the next morning and she was on his computer looking up wedding dresses." I said attempting to control my laughter. Dean immediately withdrew his arm and rolled up the window.

"So where is you apartment anyway?" Dean asked.

"It's just down this next street here." I said pointing down my road. Dean turned the car down my road, and I was shocked to see what was before my eyes. My toyota's windshield was busted out and all the tires were flat.

"Man someone has bad luck." Dean said laughing and pointing at the car.

"Yeah, me. Stop the car." I said hopping out before the impala had even come to a full stop. I approached the car with caution, with my luck the gas tank would explode. I looked to where my windshield had been previously. There was now a rather large rock in the front seat along with bits of broken glass. By now Dean had parked the Impala and the brothers were approaching.

"Well thats fucking immature." I muttered noticing where that rock in the front seat had come from.

"Who did this?" Sam asked, taking in all of the damage that had been incurred.

"Oh just that lovely individual you two boys met at the diner." I said placing a hand on my hip.

"That loser, nu-uh dudes don't damage cars, it's not in our DNA. This was a chick i'd bet money on it." Dean said coming over to inspect the damage.

"What money?" Sam asked eying his brother disapprovingly. I stared at the remains of my poor beat up car. Feeling a flash of anger I kicked on of the tires, and braced myself against the hood.

"That bitch." I muttered.

"Woah, easy tiger. We don't want you to get upset and throw the car at somebody, lets just take this party inside." Dean said laying a hand on my shoulder while glancing at the pavement beneath my foot. The tire beside my foot had begun to shake with the emotions coursing through me, as well as my physical contact with the car. I immediately lifted my hands and gave a sideways glance at Dean.

"Please don't touch me, not while i'm like this. The last thing I want to do is hurt a stranger." I said. Dean nodded and took his hand away. I adjusted the work bag on my shoulder and started towards the door to my apartment. I could hear footsteps behind me indicating that the boys were following.

Upon entering the apartment I dropped my bag by the door. Sam let out a low whistle behind me.

"You really did a number on this place didn't you?" he asked, bending over to pick up a piece of broken drywall off of the floor.

"Yeah. Well I had just found out my boyfriend had cheated on me, and apparently emotions make this thing so much worse." I replied walking toward the bedroom.

"I'm just going to get changed. I'll be right out but in the mean time you boys make yourselves at home." I said as I closed the door behind me. As soon as there was a barrier between us I took a breath. What the hell was I doing? Inviting two complete strangers into my home just because they saw me do some mutant thing with my mind. Well than again with that kind of statement I guess what the hell is warranted. I really had to figure things out. In the meantime getting out of these work clothes would be a good start. I stripped out of my uniform and changed into a coral pink tank top, with a pair of light blue jeans. I found a hair elastic and pulled all of my hair into a side ponytail, making the shaved part of my head a little more prominent. I looked down at my arms, they were still sore as hell and the bandages were starting to turn pink, from where it had continued to bleed. If it didn't stop bleeding by tomorrow I was going to have to get stitches. Before walking out to face Sam and Dean I wanted to see if there had been any word from my father. I picked up my cell phone that had been sitting on my dresser, there was only 1 missed call which was from the police officer from this morning. I had forgotten my phone here which must have been why he called the diner in the first place. With a discouraged sigh I pocketed the device and went into the living room. Dean was already eating pie, and Sam was on a laptop.

"Sorry about that, but that uniform isn't exactly the most comfortable thing in the world." I said stuffing my hand in my pockets.

"Don't worry about us. As you can see Dean here has no problem ." Sam offered gesturing to Dean who was taking an entirely to large bite of pie. With his mouth full Dean looked up and attempted a smile. At this I actually started laughing.

"You look like a chipmunk." I commented.

"You said you make myself at home." Dean said once he swallowed the bite of pie.

"And that you did, thank you Sir. Now I don't feel as bad about abandoning you to go get changed." I replied as I began walking to the attached kitchen.

"Do either of you want a cup of Tea or coffee?" I asked putting water on.

"Sure. Coffee would be good" replied Sam.

"I'll have the same." Dean said while licking his fork clean. I half laughed at the situation.

"I get home early and i'm still serving coffee." I joked.

"Well you never did get us our order." Dean quipped back.

"Touché." I replied going to get mugs from the cabinet. I frowned when I opened the cabinet to find almost nothing in there, after the incident I had little to no dish ware. There was a single mug, a glass measuring cup, and a small plastic bowl.

"Ok, so I'll take the bowl, but you two have to fight it out for the mug and measuring cup." I said pulling the three random items down.

"Dibs on mug." Dean called.

"No way, rock, paper, scissors." Sam replied. I paused in my coffee making to watch the brothers have their battle. Sam pulled rock and Dean played scissors, causing Dean to pout. I was laughing to myself as I poured a little bit of instant coffee into each container. I handed Dean the measuring cup and Sam the mug.

"Ok, it's time for you guys to start talking. Explain how the hell you knew anything about me, and tell me what it is that's going on with me." I said picking up the small bowl and taking a sip.

"Well i'd say the floating coffee pot was probably a good clue on the whole telekinesis thing." Dean said pointing towards my arms.

"Ok, i'll give you that, but you mentioned everything in my apartment 'going KooKoo for coco puffs' How did you guys know about that?" I asked.

"When your father went missing it was in the paper a few towns over. People were talking about it and said that his daughter's apartment had been destroyed and she was claiming it was an earthquake, but that nobody had felt anything." Sam began "Anyway an earthquake that nobody felt? It looked to us like spirit activity."

"Or a cover-up that the people that took your father had attacked you in your house." Dean interrupted earning him a stern glance from Sam.

"Anyway, it was the spirit thing that attracted our attention. We never thought it would be telekinesis." Sam finished. I looked between the two incredulously. It was true that my fathers disappearance had been in the paper, but spirit activity?

"Spirit activity? As in ghosts, as in you thought my house was haunted." I asked.

"Hey, you're the chick that can move junk with her mind. Don't look so surprised that ghosts exist." Dean scolded.

"So you guys are like ghost hunters?" I questioned looking between the two. Both men scoffed and took sips of their coffee.

"Well than what is your deal?!" I yelled. My outburst seemed to be making by 'issue' act up because my kitchen tap than turned on to full blast. I took a breath to calm down and reached behind me to turn off the faucet.

"You may not find the truth that easy to believe." Sam said with a gentle facial expression.

"Sam, you heard Dean I can move shit with my mind, so i'm pretty sure I can take it." I sighed placing both hands on my hips.

"We hunt demons! Don't ease her into it Sammy, everything else has been thrust on her, might as well slap her with this one too." Dean said looking right at me.

"Thank You!" I yelled.

"Your Welcome!" Dean yelled back.

"Oh god there really is two of them." Sam said downing the rest of his coffee. At this I had to crack a smile.

"So demons huh? So that possession, scratches on your back, speaking in tongues mumbo jumbo is real?" I asked.

"Afraid so." Sam said.

"So I guess you got off easy with this telekinesis thing." Dean said smirking at me.

"If you call destroying your whole apartment lucky, than yeah i'm just full of luck." I said rolling my eyes.

"Do you always have to be an ass?" Sam asked looking at his brother.

"Well since you two are like experts on this or whatever, can I control this or am I going to end up like Jean in the end of X-Men 3?" I asked shaking my head away from THAT mental image.

"That's the thing we're not sure about. We haven't run into any telekinetic's yet. But we have plenty of people we can ask. If you give us your phone number we can get back to you as soon as we know." Sam said getting up and walking around me to put the mug in the sink. At this my eyes got wide and I stared shocked looking between Sam and than Dean, than back to Sam again.

"You expect me to just let you walk out of that door without anyway to control this and no guarantee that you'll get back to me?" I asked.

"Well it's not exactly like you can come with us." Dean laughed.

"And why not?" I questioned. "I have nothing to do here, my apartment is practically destroyed anyway, my car is busted, and I can't afford to fix it because my bitchy boss decided I need to 'find' myself. What better way to find myself than getting my little issue under control."

"Did you not hear Sam? We hunt demons! As in minions from hell, they're not exactly like a angry customer at the diner. Besides your father is missing, what if he comes back when you're gone?" Dean exclaimed looking at me incredulously.

"I have a cell phone." I stated. Both me and Dean looked to Sam for an answer.

"You could get hurt, we've been living like this all of our lives, it's not like we have a choice, you do." Sam offered looking for an answer that wouldn't get him on either mine or Dean's bad side.

"It's not like i'm going to jump in and try and help. And you're right I do have a choice, which also means I have the choice to leave if I want to." I started trying to explain "Look, I just want to know what's going on with me, i'm not going to force you to take me with you, but if you were in my shoes wouldn't you do everything in your power to figure it out." I could see I had struck a cord with both of the boys.

"You realize if you do this i'm not turning that car around to bring you back home. You're finding your own way home." Dean said. Sam was staring at me with a pained expression on his face.

"Yep" I replied.

"Fine, you have twenty minutes to get enough of your stuff to live on the road with. After that i'm leaving whether or not you're in the car." Dean scolded.

"Ok, see you down there." I said raising an eyebrow. Before he could change his mind I turned around to start packing my things. When I heard the front door shut, I knew I was alone, and only one question was still lodged in my mind. What the hell have I gotten myself into?


	3. Nightmares

**A/N: Oh my god I have no excuse for this update to take so long. I fell in and out of the Supernatural fandom but i'm back in and I promise it won't be another 6 months for an update again! I was focussing on my Walking Dead story for awhile but I needed something to make me smile and writing Desmond is a lot of fun so it was a great opportunity! Anyway without further delay here is the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story except for Desmond and her family. I just enjoy making them react to my OC in a creative sense. :)**

What on gods green earth was I thinking? Taking off with two people, that until 3 hours ago, were just two strangers in a diner. I sighed as I took a final look at my apartment. I had written a quick letter to my landlord telling him I wouldn't be living here anymore and to just charge the damages to my account. I wasn't sure what would happen to my car but at this point I really didn't care. I grabbed my duffle bag that was resting at my feet, I never had been one of those girls with a thousand outfits in their closet, so everything in my closet fit just fine, and still allowed enough room for all of my toiletries. I checked to make sure that my cell phone was still in my pocket and walked out of the apartment closing the door behind me. I descended the stairs quickly and exited the building to see Sam sitting in the Impala, while Dean was leaning against it with his back to me, while still looking very annoyed. When Dean heard my approach he turned and laughed.

"All you're taking is a duffle bag? What about the rest of your stuff?" He asked.

"This is all of the stuff I need, if it's gonna be the three of us crammed in a car, did you really thing I was going to take anymore?" I replied walking past him to get in the back seat.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Sam asked once I had put my stuff beside me and buckled in.

"As sure as I can be." I said offering a small smile. Dean got in the car and shut the door, turning to look at me in the back seat. I could tell he was trying to think of something he could say that would make me want to stay here.

"Hit the road cowboy." I said stretching out to make myself comfortable.

"This chick will be the end of me." Dean muttered starting the engine.

"Now you know how I feel." Sam commented. Dean pulled out of the apartment building's parking lot and began driving towards the town limits.

We had been on the road for about an hour when I woke up. I sat up and leaned in-between the two seats in the front.

"Oh look, it lives!" Dean exclaimed. I rolled my eyes and looked around. The car had become quite dark and the headlights were the only thing illuminating the road. I couldn't remember the last time I'd been on the road this long.

"So where are we going?" I asked. Sam took a flashlight and lit up the map on his lap.

"Chicago, there have been a couple strange murders up that way so we thought we'd check them out." Sam said.

"Murders? Like dead people that were killed by unnatural causes." I asked getting a little freaked out.

"Hey! Sush you said you wanted to come with us now I can let you out on the side of the road, or you can come with get your answers and than be on your way back to hick town US of A." Dean said.

"Well yeah but I though you guys dealt with like ghosts and stuff, couldn't dead people get you in trouble with the police and shit." I defended.

"To them we are the police." Dean said looking back at me with a grin.

"I don't wanna know." I said with a half laugh. "But what I do wanna know is are we stopping anytime soon? Chicago is like a five hour drive from here." Sam took his eyes of the map and looked at his brother.

"She's right Dean we can't drive all night, and according to the map there should be a motel a few miles up the road." Sam said attempting to convince his brother who looked like he was going to be perfectly happy just driving around all night.

"All right, if you princess' need your beauty sleep so bad i'll stop at the next motel, but one of you are gonna be on the floor. I'm not giving up my bed for anybody." Dean said.

"Why don't I just get my own room?" I offered.

"Nope can't have you doing that. If we need to jet in the middle of the night we're not taking the time to find your ass." Dean paused "even if it does look great in those jeans."

"Just let me know if ever wanna borrow them." I quipped. To this Sam bust out laughing.

"Okay it's my turn to say it. I like this chick." Sam said raising a hand for a high five, to which I happily reciprocated.

"Oh ha ha you two, oh look a motel." Dean said swinging the car in to the parking lot without Sam and I paying attention.

"Well aren't you Mr. Macho. If you want to see what this car can really do give her to me for a few hours." I said picking myself out of my duffle bag on the floor.

"Uh uh lady I don't even let Sam drive baby and I sure as hell ain't letting you." Dean said unbuckling and getting out. I shook my head and followed suit. We were set up in our hotel room, which I graciously set up camp on the floor. I was at least thankful for the cot that I had found in the closet. I grabbed my duffle bag from the end of the cot and headed to the bathroom.

"Hey hey hey where are you going?" Dean asked.

"To get changed, do you mind?" I said half laughing.

"What you're actually going to sleep already?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, if you don't mind." I said defensively.

"Let her be." Sam said. I shook my head and entered the bathroom, I quickly changed into some pyjama shorts and tank top walking back into the room. When Dean looked up he had a stupid smirk on.

"If you say anything i'll flatten all your tires right now I swear." I said crossing my arms over my chest. Dean immediately lost his smirk and his eyes flitted to the window.

"Simmer down, that car is to pretty to do that to." I joked, sitting on the edge of my cot. "so what's up with the all-nighter anyway?"

"We're trying to find out what's going on in Chicago, that way we can just jump right into finding whatever it is, that is killing those people." Sam answered.

"Well, best of luck." I said flopping back onto my cot. It wasn't as comfortable as my bed at home, but it would do. I closed my eyes and settled in trying not to think about the almost impossible situation that I had gotten myself into.

I woke up to a blood curdling scream, the most terrifying part of that, is that it was my own. I was shaking and had broken into a cold sweat and I was still screaming. It wasn't until two hands on either sides of my arms grabbed me, that I was brought back to reality.

"Whoa, hey, hey what's wrong?" somebody asked. When I came to my senses I realized it was Dean, the almost stranger that I had agreed to just uproot my life for yesterday.

"Desmond, hey calm down what's the matter?" he asked again.

"I-I don't know. I can't remember" I said quietly. Dean was searching my face to see if I was telling him the truth and I definitely was, I couldn't remember a thing about my dream. All I did know was that I have never woken up like that in my life.

"Whatever it was must have been a hell of a nightmare, god by the sounds of that I thought you were getting stabbed." Dean said looking me over to see if there were any wounds. The only thing he noticed was the bandages on my arms which I had almost completely torn off in my cuts had mostly scabbed over from yesterday, but the skin was mostly still tender from the burns.

"C-can you help me up?" I asked Dean.

"Yeah of course." Dean said, although he was keeping calm I could tell my outburst had caught him off guard. Dean helped me to my feet and led me to a chair in the kitchenette area of the motel room. I sat at the table for a minute just calming myself down. When I finally caught my breath I looked around.

"Did I break anything?" I asked.

"Nothing except maybe my eardrums." Dean joked "but in all honesty everything seems ok."

"Well that was strange, I can't say as that's ever happened before." I said wringing my hands together nervously "where's Sam?"

"Oh he went out to get coffee." Dean said as he went back to what I assumed was packing. My throat was seriously sore after my little display. I was thirsty but I didn't trust my limbs to cooperate with me. I went to ask Dean for some water when I got an idea. If I could move things accidentally, i'm sure I could move things on purpose if I tried. I turned and faced the sink. I wasn't entirely sure how to do this, but I tried my best with how I imagined it would work. I focused all of my attention on the tap, and to my astonishment the faucet moved so the cold water was on. I smiled and tried moving the paper cup under the stream, that worked as well but when I tried to bring the cup to me it was a little shaky. Water spilled on the floor but I still managed to get most of it to me. I laughed as the cup reached my hands and I turned the faucet off.

"I thought you could only move stuff by accident." Dean stated looking at my probably ridiculous grin.

"Well usually yeah, but I figured I might as well try to move something on purpose. I'm surprised it worked." I admitted drinking some of my water.

"Do you guys have anymore of that burn cream?My arms are still kinda sore." I admitted removing the bandages.

"Uh yeah. Do you need help or something?" Dean asked looking from the medical kit he was now holding than to me.

"Always the gentleman." I joked "no give it to me I can do it." At this Dean feigned offence.

"Are you saying you didn't think I would?" Dean asked.

"Dean I know your type, you flirt a lot but you're pretty much just all talk unless someone was stupid enough to actually sleep with you." I said. This only seemed to push him further.

"Prepare to be proved wrong." Dean said coming sat in front of me and started rubbing the cream on my arms. It hurt but I wasn't going to admit it. The door than opened to reveal Sam holding a tray with three coffees in it.

"What happened?" Sam asked taking in my shaken appearance as well as Dean still rubbing down my arms.

"I had a nightmare and ripped my bandages off in my sleep. No big deal." I said trying to play down what had happened.

"A nightmare?" Dean questioned "it sounded like she was being murdered." Sam turned to Dean.

"Was it a vision?" Sam asked.

"She can't remember it dude, why do you think she's like you?" Dean asked.

"Can she have an explanation?" I asked looking between the two brothers.

"Sometimes I have visions, if you're having them to we might be connected in some way. But I always remember mine so it can't be the same." Sam reasoned while he approached setting the hot beverages on the counter.

"Well Dean's right I can't remember. Is one of those for me?" I asked.

"No, I usually like two coffee's at the same time in the morning. It gives me the kick start I need." Dean joked reaching for the third one. Focusing the energy I pushed the tray away from his hand just as he was about to grab it. Sam reached over his brother and handed it to me.

"Yes, it's yours and nice trick." Sam said laughing as Dean practically pouted. I picked up the cup and inhaled.

"Hazelnut, nice choice." I said taking a cautious sip.

"Lucky guess." Sam said. Dean took notice of this minor form of flirting and coughed.

"Come on if we wanna reach Chicago by tonight we have to leave soon." he said going back to his packing.

It took about half an hour to pack the car up and be under way. I took my spot in the back seat but didn't bother buckling up. I simply curled up in the backseat using my duffle bag as a pillow.

"You just woke up, you can't be tired already." Dean complained looking at me through the rear view mirror.

"I'm not tired but honestly what else is there for me to do?" I asked stretching out so I covered the whole backseat.

"You can figure out how to get us into the newest crime scene in Chicago." Dean said, to this I sat up.

"I thought you said I didn't have to get involved." I defended "I was only here to get answers and stay out of your way."

"You wouldn't have to come inside, just help us figure out how to." Sam offered.

"Why don't you just come up with some fake persona like you do with everything else?" I asked while poking Dean with my powers. He turned but I on the other side of the car, causing him to flip me off anyway.

"We would usually pretend to be police officers but this killing happened last week it wouldn't look natural for the police to show up again." Dean said.

"Alright, give me a few minutes i'm sure I can think of something." I admitted.

"Was it a big house?" I asked a few minutes later.

"A decent sized apartment yeah why?" Sam asked. I ignored him and went on to ask another question.

"Girl or guy?"

"Chick, why do you ask?" Dean wondered. At this I rolled my eyes.

"For guys who pretend to be police officers you aren't that smart. A rather large apartment with a single woman living there? It wouldn't be a large leap to assume that she had an alarm system." I pointed out rather obviously. The brothers looked at one another and nodded.

"That's why we pay you the big bucks!" Dean exclaimed. At this I laughed.

"You don't pay me anything." I defended.

"Yeah well maybe someday i'll buy you dinner." Sam said looking back at me. At this I blushed but Dean tensed up and didn't say anything.

"Now now I don't wanna cause any friction between you two." I laughed grabbing them both by the ear.

We had stopped about an hour outside of Chicago at a restaurant to get something to eat. It was one of those garage's that sold food while they worked on your car. I was absentmindedly playing with my fries as the brothers bounced ideas off of one another. I got an idea as I saw one of the mechanics walk by.

"I'll be right back." I spoke up. I got out of my seat and walked toward where the men were leaning around a water cooler. I panicked looking for something to distract them.I didn't have to look hard to notice a big pile of water on the floor. My foot hit the water and I forced myself to fall on the floor. Immediately all of the men came rushing over. What I didn't expect was for Dean to come rushing over as well.

"Miss are you ok?" one of the men asked. I put on a fake southern accent and batted my eyelash a few times.

"I am, thank y'all for all the trouble. I would like some help up though" I said looking from one to the other. Dean practically pushed one of the mechanics out of the way and grabbed my arm gently so he wouldn't disturb the burns. While they were all fussing I focused my energy and slid over two set of mechanics overalls underneath the table where Sam was standing, trying to see what had this strained me mentally and I immediately got a headache.

"Would you help me to my seat?" I asked looking towards Dean.

"Of course ma'm" Dean said imitating my very poor accident. I felt all of the mechanics eyes on us as we walked away.

"What the hell was that?" Dean whispered harshly in my ear.

"I needed two pairs of those overalls and needed a distraction." I said rubbing my temple.

"Next time ask one of us and we'll help." Dean said practically making me sit down.

"Whatever tough guy, I just snagged you something that will get you two into that chicks apartment without any questions." I quipped still clutching at my temples.

"Hey are you ok?" Sam asked.

"Yeah it's just using that damn thing hurts my head if I over use it." I muttered.

"Sammy I think there is some advil in the Impala, go and grab it." Dean demanded. Sam glared at his brother but did as he was told. Dean looked under the table and laughed.

"You realize we could have stolen those a hell of a lot easier than that." Dean laughed looking at me.

"Come on let's go." Dean said getting up. He threw some money on the table. Dean winked at me and said.

"This way Sammy doesn't get to buy you dinner." I had to laugh as I saw Sam walk back in as we were walking out.

"To slow Sammy." Dean teased as we got back into the Impala.

We got to Chicago by nightfall. I was dead tired and Dean laughed every time I fell asleep and banged my head off of the window.

"Let's find a motel Dean. We all need sleep and we can visit that apartment tomorrow morning." Sam defended.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Dean said. We continued down the road a little longer until Dean pulled into nearest motel. The Impala stopped and all three of us exited, Dean going into the office, Sam staying behind and helping me grab all of our shit.

"How's your head?" Sam asked.

"It's better, I'm just tired." I offered looking up when I heard a whistle. Dean was beckoning both Sam and I to him. Sam began following my lead when he stopped.

"Damn I forgot to get the trunk." Sam muttered.

"I got it." I said closing it mentally. Sam simply gave a half laugh and continued following behind. When we entered Dean had already set up my cot for me earning him a smile.

"Thanks." I said flopping down onto it.

"Not even gonna change into those PJ shorts." Dean said a hopeful look on his face.

"Down boy, and i'm already laying down i'm not moving." I laughed. Dean lost his smirk and sat down on his bed. The brothers were talking quietly and I began to drift in and out. It would be interesting to see what was going to happen tomorrow, all I knew was that I didn't want to see whatever had happened in that apartment.


	4. Tom Collins

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story except for Desmond and her family. I just enjoy making them react to my OC in a creative sense. :)**

**A/N: Hey everybody! Wahoo it didn't take 6 months for this update! So yeah this is where the story really begins to pick up, and i'm really excited about it. School has been super busy and will only get even busier but here's something I hope will hold you guys over until the next one! Please review, I love to hear opinions!**

I woke up in the morning to an empty hotel room. My first thought was that Sam and Dean had left me behind after all which caused a slight panic. When I sat up and looked around I noticed the room was still littered with their things so I knew they couldn't be to far. I heard a faint buzzing noise and looked down. My phone was going off with the words "Dad" printed across the front of the screen. My heart leapt into my throat and I lunged for the phone.

"Dad oh my god are you ok?!" I asked.

"Hello who is this?" a man's voice asked. My heart sunk as I realized it wasn't my father.

"I'm Desmond Albright. Why do you have my father's phone?" I asked.

"I'm sorry Ma'm. A man left this here at the bar last night. I just dialled the first number in his contacts."the man told me. My voice was thick with approaching tears.

"Oh ok, thank you. Can I ask you where this is and I may be able to swing by and pick it up." I offered.

"Big Jim's Bar and Grill." The voice replied.

"Sorry, where is that located?" I asked all the while tying to keep my quivering voice steady.

"We're in Georgia Ma'm." He responded.

"T-thank you so much." I said. As I hung up the phone I began shaking, I dropped my phone on the floor and and stared at one spot on the wall. So many questions were running through my head, was it actually him? Had someone done something to him and than stolen his phone? If it was him why was he in Georgia? My immediate though was to run out the door and just take the first car I saw to Georgia. While I was scanning my brain my duffle bag slid over to me from across the room and the motel began to shake slightly.

"Oh no, please not now!" I exclaimed rolling into a ball and trying to take deep breaths. I tried focussing on good thoughts, something that wouldn't work me up. I settled my eyes on a different spot on a wall and tried my best to calm down.

I don't know how long I was laying there trying not to freak out but soon Sam Dean entered the room again. I waited to hear their teasing but I couldn't hear anything. I could see their mouths moving but I couldn't hear anything. At this Dean approached me and went to snap in front of my face, but he couldn't physically get near me. To this both Sam and Dean looked panicked, I blinked some tears away and looked at the two of them, I took a deep breath and blew it out and I could hear them now. I felt super strange and attempted to get up, however I was shaky on my feet.

"A little help?" I asked. Dean came over and helped me to my feet trying to steady my shaking. Sam handed Dean a bottle of water from the fridge and he handed it to me.

"What the hell was that?!" Dean said as I drank the water.

"It looked like some kind of force field Dean." Sam said to relax his brother.

"My body must have done that rather than causing a scene again." I offered in a half whisper.

"Hey what's wrong?" Dean asked sitting next to me.

"Some bar in Georgia called me today. Apparently some man left my dads phone there last night. I was to worked up to ask for details." I murmured.

"What was the bar's name?" asked Sam from across the room, where he sat with is laptop. I had to think for a minute but it came quickly after that.

"Big Jim's Bar and Grill." I repeated.

"Well there you go, Sam's on the case. Now go have a shower and get ready!" Dean exclaimed.

"Get ready for what?" I asked sniffing.

"We need to check out where that Meredith chick worked. This isn't directly linked to what's going on, so you can come if you want." Dean offered. In all honesty I didn't want to go anywhere tonight, but what else could I do other than sit around and mope.

"Fine, just give me time to get a shower." I said getting up.

The shower felt absolutely amazing after three days on the road. I don't know why but motel shampoo always smelled the best to me. I sighed and relaxed into the water trying to calm myself down after all the events that had unfolded today. After my shower I quickly dried my hair and got ready, slipping into a red dress. I exited the bathroom shaking out my freshly washed and dried hair. The half that was shaved always dried much quicker than the rest, although I had taken the time to properly dry and style the rest, leaving it hanging in soft curls.

"Hey good news Sam found…" Dean began, stopping short when he saw me.

"Put your tongue back in your mouth Dean, what did you find Sam?" I asked.

"Big Jim's Bar and Grill is in Crooked Creek Georgia. We called a hunter friend of our dad's. He's gonna go and collect the phone pretending to be a police officer. Than he's gonna send it up to us." Sam said with a smile.

"Thanks Sam, you're the best." I said giving him a hug.

"Hey what about me?" Dean asked looking faux offended. I jokingly held my hand up, as if to offer him a high five, which he just turned his back to. I laughed as I grabbed my purse from my bed.

When we got to the bar Dean immediately went to "question" the bartender, who just happened to be an attractive young woman. I rolled my eyes and stood in the middle of the room awkwardly, Sam laughed as he looked at me.

"Dean can sometimes be a bit of a dick when it comes to women, can I get you a drink?" he asked. To this I smiled and nodded, agreeing with him.

"Sure, a Tom Collins would be great." I responded taking a seat at a near by table. I looked around the dingy bar, I hadn't been in a place like this since my 21st birthday. Even than I only went there because I was able to and I didn't enjoy my time very much. Soon Dean came back with two drinks in hand, one was a beer and the other was some sort of bright green thing.

"I got ya, an appletini, girls like this right?" Dean asked as he sat down. At this I had to laugh, as he was obviously clueless.

"Thanks Dean, but Sam was already buying me a drink." I stated as I saw Sam coming back over with two drinks in his hand as well.

"You can drink em both, that is unless you can't handle your liquor." Dean teased sliding both the drinks to me as Sam set them down.

"Really Dean? Did you at least get anything useful from the bartender?" Sam asked.

"And her phone number is not the appropriate response." I stated. Dean looked between Sam and I and feigned offence.

"I am offended that you two would even…" Dean began and than cut himself off "ok so I got it but hey! Everyone here loved Meredith, no one had any problems, and no one saw anything strange so what if I had a little fun." I rolled my eyes and made a point to start drinking my Tom Collins first. Dean and Sam were still talking about the case when all of a sudden Sam got up and walked away towards someone on the dance floor.

"Sammy? Sam!" Dean called after his brother.

"Oh for Christ's sake." I said getting up to follow the younger Winchester. I could hear Dean's heavy footsteps behind me.

"Oh it doesn't matter. Anyway the whole scene got old so i'm living here for awhile." the girl was saying as we reached them. Dean coughed to grab their attention.

"Dude cover your mouth!" The girl shot back.

"Yeah i'm sorry Meg, this is my brother Dean, and our friend Desmond." Sam said introducing us.

"This is Dean?" she asked. Dean of course without missing a beat gives a huge smile and comes back with

"So you've heard of me."

"Oh yeah, i've heard of you. Nice the way you treat your brother like luggage." Meg shot back with.

"I'm sorry?" Dean said back. I know I teased Dean a lot but I could see that this comment hurt him in a way and I took a step closer to him.

"Why don't you let him do what he wants to do. Stop dragging him all over gods green earth." She just let her words keep coming. Now Sam stepped in to stop the arguing.

"Meg it's alright." he warned.

"Alright, well i'm gonna get a drink. Desmond you want another drink?" he asked. I didn't need another drink, but I wanted out of there so I nodded. Dean grabbed my hand and led me to the bar, I took another glance back at Sam before I sat down next to Dean. Dean was pissed, this much I knew. I wasn't the best at calming angry men down, so when Dean went to order me another girly drink I interrupted him.

"Two shots of Jameson please." I said laying the money on the bar. Dean gave me a look but the bartender silenced him when the shots arrived, she gave me a dirty look and walked away.

"Whatever, Bitch." I whispered as I took the shot. Dean raised an eyebrow and laughed at me as he took his shot.

"What, she can think you're hot but that doesn't mean she has to treat me like shit." I defended "Come on let's wait for Sam in the car" When I stood up the amount of alcohol that i'd consumed in that short of amount of time truly hit me. As we walked by the bartender again I winked at her, causing looks that could kill which made me laugh. As we were leaving Sam caught up with us.

"I'm holding you back am I Sammy?" Dean confronted. I diced by them and went to the Impala. I took shotgun this time since the two appeared as though they were still bickering. I was sitting playing with my hair when Dean got in the car alone.

"Trouble in paradise?" I asked.

"Oh what that? Apparently it's some chick he met when we had a huge fight like a month ago. He thinks something's up with her. I think he just wants to get laid." Dean said putting the keys in the ignition. I shook my head laughing as we pulled away.

We were now back at the motel, Dean was researching a symbol that they had found in Meredith's apartment and I was drinking a cup of tea across from him. I was attempting to float things across the room when he finally got a hit.

"Alright, thanks Caleb." he said hanging up the phone.

"It's some kind of sigil used to summon a shadow demon. Someone is controlling this thing." Dean said throwing a toothpick that was in his mouth, across the room.

"Shitty." I said taking another sip, Dean just shook his head looking at me.

"You're the only chick I know that I can talk about demons with and you seem bored."

"Hey, i'm half drunk and i'm watching you do a project." I said with a laugh. Since we'd gotten back I had changed out of my dress and into pyjamas, the part of my hair that wasn't shaved was held in a sloppy ponytail.

"Well i'm sorry I couldn't be of more interest to you." Dean said standing.

"You should be." I said jokingly offended.

"You, just you wait." he said pointing at me, while dialling another number. I knew he was talking to Sam, I just went to the mini bar and found one of the mini bottles of vodka. I mixed it with some of Sam's orange juice that was in the fridge. I tuned back in to what Dean was saying when I heard him say

"No bite her!" I raised an eyebrow and flopped on to one of the beds, setting my drink on the bedside table.

"Hey, that's my bed." Dean protested.

"Yep, and i'm sitting on it. Sue me." I teased picking up my drink and taking a sip.

"You're a sassy drunk." Dean said taking a beer out of the fridge.

"Sometimes." I admitted "but i'm still bored and that's on you Winchester." I pointed at him causing a smirk to show up on Dean's face.

"So my brother's staking out a hot chick's apartment, and I have to deal with you." he said taking a long haul off of his beer. I blinked at what he had just said.

"Thanks Dean." I whispered into my drink, Dean must have taken notice because he immediately did some back peddling.

"Not that you're not hot. Because trust me, damn. But I mean… There's no coming back from this is there?" he asked awkwardly scratching the back of his head.

"Nope." I assured him finishing off the rest of my drink. I got off of his bed and walked by him to throw the paper cup in the garbage. As I went to pass by him again I felt him reach out for my wrist. His rough skin felt strange against the softness of my inner wrist.

"I can try and make it up to you though." He said getting closer to me. He was inches from my face before I remembered to breathe again.

"Dean I…" I began to say before he cut me off.

"I want to hear what you have to say, but I gotta try this first." he said closing the gap between us. Our lips met I closed my eyes and leaned into it, Dean taking the lead. The kiss felt amazing after all of the confusion that the past few days had brought. Dean's hand tangled in my hair causing me to come back to reality.

"Dean." I said as he pulled away.

"Sorry if that was out of line." he said our foreheads still touching.

"No you're not." I said smirking.

"Ok you're right i'm not." he laughed, his hands were now wrapping around my waist. He kissed me again and I pulled back.

"We can't do this." I said as much as I didn't want to.

"Why not, we have the hotel to ourselves, who says we can't have a bit of fun." he said running his hands down my sides. I shivered and pulled farther away leaving a confused Dean in my wake.

"Dean I hardly know you and I just got out of a bad relationship, I really don't want to jump into something that I don't know what the hell it is." I said looking at him.

"You don't know me, but you were perfectly happy jumping into my car and driving across the country with me!" Dean said obviously getting frustrated.

"Well what the fuck would you have done in my situation! It's not like i' accustomed to dealing with this Dean!" I yelled. I took a quick breath and tried to calm down but it didn't work.

"You think it's easy to deal with all of this?! Every moment of every day since i've discovered this I feel like i'm about to explode. I feel like the slightest bit of wind could upset me, and cause me to hurt someone by mistake. My dad goes missing without a trace and I don't even know how to begin to find him! So if you want to complain to me about not getting laid you might as well kick me the fuck out now!" I yelled tears streaming down my face. I could hear a loud bang outside, and than everything went dark, I had blown the transformer outside.

"Well that's just fucking great" I sobbed sinking down to the floor. I was crying extremely hard when I felt two hands on my shoulder.

"Hey, hey, I didn't mean to upset you. You're right i'm an asshole but you don't need to do this." he whispered lifting me off of the floor. He set me on the bed and sat next to me, leaning me into him.

"I'm so fucked up." I cried covering my face with my hands "and i've ruined a great night" Dean pulled my hands away from my face and made me look at him.

"Hey, we're all fucked up believe me. But you're part of this roadshow now and i'm gonna have to get used to it. And for your information you didn't ruin the night." he said staring straight into my eyes.I blinked and more tears spilled down my cheeks, Dean used his thumbs to brush them away.

"Thank you." I whispered. Dean looked down at me almost hesitantly and leaned and and placed one more quick kiss on my lips.

"Last one I promise." he joked. I started laughing and jokingly pushed away his face. I fell back onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. I patted the bed next to me and looked at Dean.

"Well if you insist." He said following my lead. Dean laid down next to me and for a minute, both of us just stared at the ceiling. I rolled over and rested my head on his chest, just focussing on not breaking anything else. Dean wrapped his arms around me and laughed.

"You know you definitely made me feel bad when you've got me cuddling." Dean said.

"Shut it Winchester." I said.

I woke up the next morning to an empty bed and the shower running. I rubbed my eyes and got up. When Dean came out of the shower I was already dressed and sitting at the table with a cup of coffee.

"Morning." he said nodding.

"Good morning indeed." I said taking another sip.

"What got you up so early?" I asked looking at the papers strewn over the motel room table.

"Something wasn't sitting right with me about the victims so I took another out they're all from Lawrence Kansas." Dean said grabbing my coffee and taking a sip.

"Did something happen in Lawrence Kansas?" I asked not really getting the connection.

"Yeah, it's where Sam and I are from. Where we lost our mom" Dean said looking down and setting my coffee on a clear spot of the table.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring up bad memories." I said looking at him.

"Don't worry about it, how could you have known." Dean said walking towards the bed.

"Look, about last night I don't think we should make to big a deal out of it." Dean said looking at me from where I was sitting. I wasn't at all surprised, Dean didn't look like the kind of guy to dwell on things.

"I know." I said nodding "Wasn't planning on it."

"You weren't? I mean you're not pissed? Confused?" Dean asked looking at me.

"We made it perfectly clear last night that nothing was going to go on. I'm continuing that train of thought." I replied.

"Right, that's what we agreed." Dean said. Dean was walking back toward the bathroom when Sam walked in. They looked at one another and said.

"Dude, I gotta talk to you."

An hour later we were all sitting around the motel room table, the brothers discussing what was to be done with Meg and me staring at the symbols and pictures on the table.

"You know what we have to do." Dean said looking at Sam. I took a breath and looked between the two boys, I crossed my arms over my chest and shivered.

"You're not going to kill that girl from last night are you?" I asked.

"That depends on the situation, if it's a demon we'll try and save her, but if she's to far gone into this, there's really nothing we can do." Sam said giving me a sad look.

"Do you guys want me to come along and watch out for.." I started, but when I realized what I was saying I stopped.

"No Desmond, you stay here for this we'll be back sometime in the early morning. But we may have to get gone soon after so be ready to go by midnight." Dean instructed. I nodded and got up to get some coffee.

The rest of the day had been the boys preparing. I tried staying out of their way as much as possible, and before they left I went out to get food. When I came back they were both rather quiet and they had a bag of weapons in the room.

"You guys better come back." I said looking between them.

"Oh don't worry Des, we'll be back in time for a late supper." Dean said drawing me into a hug. I held him a little tighter than I had planned but I couldn't help it. Sam simply nodded as the two left the room, leaving me standing there wondering what the hell I was supposed to do.

Not having anything else to do, I went to sleep setting an alarm for the time Dean promised they would be back. When I opened my eyes I was met with a presence in the room. I jolted upright in my cot, only to be pinned down my two strong hands.

"HELP!" I called out trying to throw him off of me. My physical strength was no match for his, so I tried something I never would have thought would work. But my powers flung his across the room, and I flung myself out of bed.

I looked around the room for anything that I could use as a weapon.

"Who are you?" A gravelly voice called from across the room.

"I could be asking you the same question." I said getting to my feet. I flicked on the light by waving my hand, it was an older man that stood in front of me.

"My son's are supposed to be staying in this room." He told me plainly looking me up and down as though I were a threat.

"Y-your Sons?" I stuttered out.

"Two boys, Sam and Dean do you know them?" he asked looking at me.

"I-I do. They've been looking for you." I said still standing there shocked. Just at that moment Dean and Sam walked through the door.

"C'mon Des we gotta go!" he was yelling and than he stopped.

"Dad." Dean said. Both of the boys stood there and they embraced with there father. I was looking at the brothers when I noticed both of them had obvious injuries.

"It was a trap dad, i'm sorry." Dean said.

"It's all right, I thought it might have been." the man said. "Now who's your friend?" All of the men in the room looked at me.

"I'm Desmond Albright." I said extending my hand. The man didn't shake it, just stared at me.

"John Winchester, Are you George Albright's daughter?" he asked looking at me with sympathy. My heart just about stopped and I nodded tears filling my eyes.

"How do you know him?" I asked.

"He called me, about a problem he was having. Unfortunately there was nothing I could do." John said.

"Oh." was all I could manage to say "i'll uhm start packing for the road." I could hear the boys talking quietly with their father, I wiped my eyes again and looked up for my cell phone just in time to see an odd shape cross the wall.

"What the hell." I muttered. I heard a huge crash and turned to see John sprawled out on the other side of the room. Dean looked at me panicked.

"Desmond run!" he yelled.

"It wasn't me I swear." I said holding both hands up in defence. As soon as I finished saying that I to was flung across the room, claw marks appearing on my arm. I called out in pain and looked up. Everyone in the room was being attacked by something I couldn't see, just than I got an idea.

"Dean!" I called out. I ran over to where the others were huddled on the floor. I extended my hands, a scratch appearing on one of them but I didn't move. I did what I had imagined when I threw John across the room earlier, only this time it was much larger and I was holding the force.

"Run!" I called behind me.

"We're not gonna leave you here!" Dean called out.

"Well I would hope not, but you guys know how to stop this thing i'm assuming and I can only hold this for so long, NOW GO." I yelled. I walked forward a little. It was hard to explain but I could feel the presence of something pressing against the forcefield I had created. I could hear scrambling behind me and Sam came to stand beside me, digging through a bag of weapons.

"Shut your eyes! These things are shadow demons, so let's light 'em up!" Sam called. I let down the forcefield to allow the flare to pass through, in that time I was knocked over. I whacked my head off of the floor and immediately my vision was filled with smoke and light from the flare. I felt arms wrap around me and pick me up.

"That was one gutsy move babe." Dean commented as he carried me outside, both of us coughing and trying to see.

"Dad!" Dean yelled.

"Over here!" we heard someone yell back. My dizziness was just getting worse, I closed my eyes wishing for it all just to stop.


	5. Welcome to the Boys Club

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story except for Desmond and her family. I just enjoy making them react to my OC in a creative sense. :)**

**A/N: WOW OK I SUCK AT UPDATING. So life has been beyond crazy this past little while, I graduated college, my laptop broke and got repaired. I've moved back home for a little while and plan on moving into my own place within the year but this chapter is extra long to try and make up for it. I've got big things planned for this story and i'm now keeping a writing journal on me at all times to make updating easier. For those who are still reading I cannot express enough gratitude!**

I woke up in the back of the Impala, sitting up holding the side of my head. A wave of nausea hit me and I gripped the seat in front of me.

"Dean you need to pull over." I said quickly. Before I could blink Dean had the car pulled to the side of the rode. I flung myself out of the car and threw up in the ditch. I heard two car doors open and shut. Soon my wave of sickness evolved into a full out panic attack.

"Hey, hey, hey you're ok. It's over now." I heard Dean say wrapping his arms around me.

"I don't even know why i'm freaking out, it's over now." I said shaking.

"You held off a daeva using your mind, that's gotta take a toll on you." Sam commented from behind us. When i'd finally calmed down Sam handed me a bottle of water which I quickly drank, and Dean handed me my toothbrush.

"Sammy you drive." Dean said.

"What? Why?" Sam asked looking confused.

"I'm crashing with Desi in back." Dean said. I was about to protest when I felt Dean pick me up. He put me in the Impala and sat next to me, I leaned on him and Sam started the car.

"Where's your dad?" I asked.

"He couldn't stay with us, it's just to dangerous now." Dean said, his chest vibrating as he spoke.

"I'm sorry." I spoke honestly.

"You have nothing to apologize for, you did great in there. I don't know anybody else that would risk their life for a group of people they just met." Dean said.

"Haha yeah, you're damn lucky i'm a nice person." I commented. My dizziness had thankfully passed and I just felt weak now. I was slumped on Dean as we continued driving, eventually I fell asleep again.

Later that night I was sitting in a motel room. I had a sweater wrapped around myself and was sipping on a tea and staring at the TV not really paying attention. Sam was crashed and passed out on his bed. Dean was gone out to get coffee, and I was left with my thoughts. I winced when a cool breeze hit my cheek. I had almost completely forgotten about my injured cheek. I set the tea on the table and went to the bathroom to clean myself up. The claw marks on my cheek were deep, but they wouldn't need stitches and I highly doubted that they would scar. I started cleaning them up with peroxide and watched the liquid foaming on my cheek. I heard Dean come back in and started to hurry hoping he wouldn't see me. I had no such luck as he poked his head into the bathroom.

"Want some help?" he asked. I knew there was no winning with him so I simply nodded and handed over the peroxide and bandage. He began sponging at my cheek and held off when I winced.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"Hey, are you ok?" he asked.

"Just thinking about what your dad said. My dad had a problem, I never got a chance to ask about it. Not that i'm complaining because I mean you just found your father and had to leave him that fast." I said quickly.

"You can still be upset you know. I'm sure we'll get to ask him eventually." Dean said "I don't think you'll need stitches"

"Well that's a good thing." I said looking at my reflection in the mirror "Are you ok?"

"I thought for sure we were dead back there. But you just stepped up without even thinking. I wasn't actually scared until I thought _you_ were dead." Dean said looking at me as I turned.

"Well I can't exactly fight demons so you were the one that should have lived." I supplied honestly. Dean looked at me than with an expression that i'd never seen before, certainly one Josh never would have given me. He leaned forward and captured my lips with his, one hand coming up to cup the side of my face that wasn't injured. I didn't pull away this time, being to tired to fight with him.

"One life isn't worth more than another." Dean said as he pulled away.

"I can't help if I feel that way Dean." I defended.

"No you can't but that doesn't mean I have to think the same." he retorted. At this I laughed and nodded.

"Dean, what are we doing? I'm not going to be a girl that you can just use when you feel like it. Trust me i've had enough of that already." I said honestly.

"I know. To be honest i'm not sure what i'm doing but can we give whatever this is a try?" He asked looking at me with those big green eyes.

"Sure, but if you hurt me like Josh did. Just remember that I can snap your neck and not leave fingerprints." I joked.

"Duly noted." he said pulling me towards him. We stood in the bathroom for a few more minutes before I pulled away.

"I think i'm just gonna go to bed." I said.

I started awake when I felt the bed dip down. I looked over to the left and saw that it was just Dean getting into bed. I pretended to still be asleep just to see what he would do. For a minute he just laid there and stared at the ceiling, the next thing I knew he rolled towards me. He stared for a few seconds and than reached out and pulled me into his arms.

"You know, you really suck at pretending to be asleep." he said resting his chin on the top of my head.

"Not really a skill I felt the need to perfect." I defended laughing.

"It might save your life someday." Dean murmured burying his head in my hair.

"Sure it will." I said rolling my eyes. I fell back asleep to Dean's even breathing.

The next morningI was awake before either of them. I shifted as a bright beam of sunlight hit my face and made me blink into the morning dust of the motel room. I looked beside me, to Dean who was sleeping on his back. He looked a hell of a lot younger when he slept, but really who doesn't. I found my arms tangled around his waist , and my head was using his shoulder as a pillow. I sighed and sat up and shook out my hair, I looked down and Dean was still fast asleep.

I rolled towards my bedside table and looked at my phone. The screen was still blank, I heaved a sigh and fell back down. This cause Dean to awaken abruptly looking towards the source of the motion.

"Oh i'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." I defended silently giggling to myself at the panicked look on his face.

"It's okay, i'm just not used to waking up and finding someone there. Or at least not when I wasn't trying to sneak out." he admitted with a smirk. I jokingly punched him in the chest and leaned in to kiss him.

"Oh god really?"

Dean and I separated and looked towards the source of the voice. I blushed and shifted slightly away from Dean.

"Morning Sam." I said looking back to Dean who just had a cocky smirk on his face.

"You guys didn't when I was in the next bed right?" Sam said looking between the two of us. To this it was my turn to laugh.

"No Sam we did not have sex with you in the room." I assured him.

"Oh come on babe we could have let that go a lot longer, and he never would have ever known." Dean complained at me for ruining his joke. I simply laughed and leaned in to whisper,

"Oh yes he would have, i'm not that quiet Winchester." Dean's eyes widened and I laughed and backed up and off of the bed.

"That was just mean, you can't say that to a man and walk away!" Dean called after me. I jokingly flipped him off and got out of bed, heading towards the bathroom.

I stepped out of the shower and changed into a tank top and jeans, stepping out I checked my reflection in the mirror. The scratches on my face were healing quicker than I would have thought, although they still hurt like a bitch. I cleaned them with a little bit more peroxide and made my way into the main area of the motel. Both boys turned their head in my direction.

"What?" I laughed. "Is there something on my face, you know other than the missing chunks of flesh?" Dean grinned at the bad joke where as Sam looked away in most likely disgust from my shitty jokes.

"No, it's just we need to get going soon you almost ready babe?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, just have to throw my shit in the back. So do you guys mind if I ask what now?" I inquired.

"We do what we usually do, look for some weird occurrences and follow up on it." Sam said stuffing his laptop into his bag.

"That's how we found you, and turns out you're just a freak." Dean joked. I glared at him and sent a pillow flying off the bed to hit him on the head.

"A freak that can kick your ass." I pointed out.

"Only if I say please." he winked. At this Sam rolled his eyes and left the motel room, causing Dean and I to laugh at him.

**2 Weeks Later**

I stared at this phone that was in my hands, it was just my dad's phone but now it was my only connection to try and find him. I flipped through the phone, looking at all the missed calls and text messages. But ultimately there was nothing, the only outgoing call was to the bar that got in touch with me, and John Winchester , and we still didn't have the in depth answer as to what that was about. I flipped through his pictures, and there were no new ones, the last one taken was of him and I at the local park in our hometown that Josh had taken. A tear fell down my cheek and I wiped it away before Dean could notice, or so I thought.

"Hey, you find anything on your dad's phone?" he asked looking in the rear-view mirror at me.

"No, nothing. The only record of an outgoing call is the number that matches your father's. Other than that? Nothing. Something must have happened Dean, there is no reason that he would just up and leave without telling me." I insisted.

"Hey, whatever it is we'll figure it out. When we see Dad next you can ask him anything you want." he said. I sniffed while nodding and shoved the phone in my duffle bag.

"Where are we going anyway?" I asked resting my head beside Dean's on the seat.

"Richardson Texas, something about some teen's seeing a ghost in an old farmhouse." he said.

"What's unusual about that? Kid's used to go to abandoned buildings all the time where i'm from. Ghost stories just kind of went with the location." I offered.

"Yeah, but have the ghosts around your town actually killed someone? That's what Sammy said there was a report of anyway." he said.

"I don't know you tell me. Up until you two I didn't even believe in any of this stuff. I mean sure I enjoy a horror movie as much as the next girl, but living one is a different story." I laughed. Dean glanced back at me and smirked, I could tell he was trying to give me time to absorb everything, but he also had been hinting that I was going to need to start accepting this sooner rather than later.

"I would tell you more about it but sleeping beauty over there is the one that has all of the details." Dean complained looking at the sleeping form of his brother in the passenger seat.

"Here, watch this." Dean said with a childlike grin on his face. He took the plastic spoon out of my yogurt I had just finished and gently placed it in his brothers mouth. I bit my lip to keep form laughing as he reached for the volume control on the Impala. Sure enough the volume jumped and Sam jolted awake grabbing at the plastic implement in his mouth. Dean laughed and I joined in from the backseat, but put my hands up surrender pointing to the older Winchester.

"Haha very funny Dean., we are not starting this up again." Sam warned adoring a scowl on his face.

"Start what?" Dean asked in feigned innocence.

"That prank stuff, it always escalates." Sam said obviously annoyed that we had gotten one over on him.

"Okay boys, it's all fun and games until someone gets whiny, can we focus?" I asked putting a hand on each of their shoulders.

"But just as a warning to both of you if you involve me there will be repercussions." Dean looked back and winked at me, causing a glare from me and a laugh from Sam.

"Welcome to the family." Sam joked.

"Alright well on a work related note what are we even doing driving to Richardson?" I asked reclining in the back seat.

"Well legend has it there is a pretty misogynistic spirit that hangs girls in this farm house." Sam began, this immediately took the smile off of my face. Instead I kept quiet to listen to what he was saying.

"According to this group of teenagers there was a dead girl hanging from the rafters." Sam finished.

"And the body?" Dean asked.

"Well that's the thing. The cops checked this place out and they didn't find anything. Said that the kids were just fooling around and got spooked." Sam explained.

"Cops could be right."

"It's a possibility, but I read the firsthand accounts of the kids and they sounded pretty sincere." Sam said. This is what pulled me out of my terrified thought bubble.

"Where on earth did you read first hand accounts of the kids? It's not like the police would publish those." I pointed out. To this Dean and I both looked to Sam who was flushing a slight shade of pink.

"Hell Hounds Lair .com" he said quickly. To this I burst into a fit of giggles, Dean giving his brother a stern look.

"Let me guess, they stream directly from mom's basement?" Dean asked.

"Yeah probably, but I figured it was at least worth looking into, I figured we could talk to the kids and see what they _actually _have to say" Sam explained.

"Really, that's what we traveled all this way to do? Talk to some small town kids about a ghost that they might have imagined?" I asked looking at the brothers as though they were crazy.

"Like it or not, yeah that's what we do Desmond. And who said we? You're not doing anything you can stay at the motel and keep watch, and stay safe." Dean said with a tone of authority.

"Excuse me?" I asked looking at him with a sassed look on my face.

"Did you not hear Sammy? This guy hates girls, which you are in case you forgot. You're also a rookie and we don't have time to look after you." he said. At this I felt a little anger poke at the edges of my brain.

"I'm sorry do you not remember who saved all of our asses in Chicago?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "I'm not going to sit in a goddamn hotel room for however long we're there for."

"She has a point Dean, her powers could come in handy and if worse comes to worse she can just protect herself if she has to run." Sam broke in. Dean took his eyes off the road to glimpse between the two of us.

"You know what, fine. But I get to say I told you so if this all goes south." he said, obviously still not on board with the idea.

"Now where do we find these kids?"

"Where else do you find kids in a small town like this." Sam said pointedly.

After the worst ghost story I have ever heard told, I back to where the boys were seated, grabbing a bite to eat before going to the motel.

"Any luck?" Dean asked.

"What do you think?" I asked. "From everything that they said none of them can keep a straight story except for the one common denominator from what I heard from you two."

"Craig." Sam filled in.

"Exactly." I smile pointing at him.

"Tomorrow we'll have to go and see this Craig kid than." Dean said taking a drink from his beer. I jumped in the booth next to him, and stole a fry from his plate.

"Hey." he protested.

"Oh stop, i'll get my own." I said rolling my eyes. I flagged the waitress down and ordered a burger and fries with a coke.

"So, I never did ask you guys how you get the money for all this? Do you charge the people you help?" I asked. The boys shared a look which implied that I had asked a sensitive question.

"No, charging people for this sort of stuff isn't right and if we tried it wouldn't be easy to keep a low profile. We have our methods of getting money, none of which we can really talk about in a diner. But I mean you've seen some of our 'credentials' so you must have an idea." Sam implied. I bit my lip and nodded, Is should have known judging from what they had told me, not to mention I have yet to see them pay for anything with cash.

"Right, well I'll just be shutting up than." I said quietly. Dean reached over and squeezed my thigh offering me a small smile, letting my know there was no hard feelings. My food came and we silently ate until I started giggling into my drink.

"What's so funny?" Dean asked.

"Hell Hounds Lair" I laughed. Sam put his drink down and rolled his eyes.

"And here I was under the impression that you boys were professionals."

Leaving the diner, Dean grabbed my hand on the way back to the car.

"Oh? And what did I do to deserve this treatment?" I teased.

"Oh shut up." he said. I laughed and let go as we reached the car. I took my spot in the back seat and spread out over the leather seats.

"Hey you don't get to sleep yet, we gotta fins a motel." Dean called back.

"Yeah whatever, we've been on the road all day so make it fast cowboy." I said.

"Oh i'll show you fast." he said whipping the car out of the parking lot causing me to roll onto the floor of the car.

"Smart ass." I whispered getting into a sitting position.

"There's a motel over there Dean." Sam pointed as we turned onto another street. As Dean parked the car, Sam went in to book a room. I was grabbing the bags from the car when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist.

"I've been wanting to do this all day." Dean said turning me around. He leaned in and kissed me bringing a hand up to cup my face. I smiled as he pulled away, noticing his eyes trailing over my face.

"Those marks are almost all gone." he said running his thumb over where the daeva had sliced my skin. "Told you they wouldn't scar."

"I'm glad, that's not exactly something easy to cover with foundation." I said laughing.

"If you're going to be running with a group of hunter's you'll get used to a few scratches." he said giving me another quick peck on the lips before pulling away completely. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my duffle bag slinging it over my shoulder, shutting the car door. I walked into the motel room, seeing the boys unpack things like laptops and old notes that Sam had stored away.

"I'm going to go take a shower, try and get some of the road off of me." I said grabbing pyjamas from my bag.

"Want any company?" Dean asked, causing Sam to flick a look in my direction. I felt my face heat up and looked away.

"Thanks for the offer but i'm fine on my own for now thank you." I said continuing on my way to the small motel bathroom. I washed my hair under the faucet of the bathtub, to tired for a real shower, and washed my face with some face scrub. I changed into the overly large T-Shirt and walked out. Sam was already laying asleep in his bed, Dean was in the small kitchenette with a drink.

"Hey, I thought you'd be asleep." I admitted.

"No, driving always keeps me wound up." he said looking at me.

"Well i'm going to try and get some sleep." I said giving him a small smile.

"Hey, forgetting something?" he asked. I gave him an odd look until he gestured towards his face.

"Oh i'm sorry how could I forget." I said sarcastically. I walked over to him and pressed a kiss on his lips, smiling against him. He pulled back and looked at me with a kind of confused expression on his face.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, it's nothing. Go and get some sleep." he assured me.

"Alright, if you say so. Weirdo." I joked.

I woke up to the trunk of a car slamming, I turned my head to see Sam sitting at the table.

"Hey, you were really dead to the world." Sam laughed.

"Yeah I must have been more tired than I thought." I commented.

"Did you happen to make enough coffee for three?" I asked.

"Yeah there enough for another cup there." he said gesturing to the pot. I hopped out of bed and grabbed some clothes.

"Don't let Dean drink it." I said running to the bathroom. I quickly changed into a pair of jeans and a navy blue blouse. Hauling my hair into a side braid, leaving the shaved part standing out. I walked out to see Dean going for the coffee pot.

"Hey paws off Winchester!" I called. He turned with his hands in the air.

"I surrender." he joked. I went in for a quick kiss before pouring the coffee into a takeout cup.

"So are we going to talk to the Craig kid?" I asked.

"Yeah, do you know how to work a camera?" Sam asked.

"Sure, I did some shots for the yearbook when I was in high school." I said shrugging. Dean choked on the granola bar he was eating. I glared at him before turning back to Sam "Why?"

"We're gonna be from a newspaper and it would be easier for you to be the 'photographer' since Dean and I already know what to ask." Sam asked.

"Sure, no problem. You got a camera?"

"There should be one somewhere in the trunk." Sam finished. I put the cream and sugar into my coffee popping the lid onto it.

"Yearbook committee, really?" Dean asked looking me up and down.

"Ghost Hunters, really?" I countered. I ruffled both of the boys hair as I walked by to get my bag together.

We walked into the music store together and I began grinning as I heard some Twisted Sister playing. This kid behind the counter raised his head and looked at us.

"Can I help you with anything?" he asked.

"Craig?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, can I help you?" the kid asked looking as though he were in trouble.

"We're reporters from the _Dallas Morning News_, I'm Dean, this is Sam and Desmond." Dean introduced.

"No way. Well I'm writer too. I write for my school's lit magazine." he said grinning.

"Oh great, would you mind if I took a couple photo's for reference?" I asked gesturing to the camera bag resting on my hip.

"Sure not a problem, what are you guys here for?" he asked taking us in.

"Umm. We're doing an article on local hauntings and rumour has it you might know of one." Sam explained. I decided to let the boys do their thing while I wandered around. I knew this was just a cover up but there may actually be some cool photos from this weird little music shop. I was snapping the occasional shot, I snuck up beside the boys and got a picture of them to. The smile fell off of my face when I heard what Craig was telling the boys.

"I don't know what the hell to think, man. You guys, I-I'll tell you exactly what I told the police, ok? That girl was real. And she was dead. This was not a prank. I swear to God, I don't wanna go anywhere near that house ever again, ok?"

"Thanks." Dean said. I lowered the camera and shoved it back into the bag.

"Thanks." I said giving the kid a small nod as I followed after Sam and Dean.

"So? Did you guys get anything?" I asked.

"Basically the same thing that was on the website, the only thing we can do now is run out there and check it out." Sam supplied.

"Great job acting like a yearbook nerd by the way." Dean said "Oh wait you weren't acting" I flipped him off and hopped in the back of the car.

"So any idea where this Hell House actually is?" I asked.

"The website gave the directions for anybody who was in the area." Sam said.

"So what do we do when we get there? Just look around for a ghost, oh wait do you guys have a Ouija board?" I joked.

"Desmond look, I know this doesn't seem all that serious yet but if you're going to do this with us you need to at least take it a little bit seriously." Sam said.

"Yeah and hat if your power fails you in the heat of the moment you have to keep like game face the whole time, no joking around." Dean chastised. I felt like a little kid who was getting yelled at by their parents.

"Fine, i'll but it out with the jokes, but you're not sending me back to thee motel so forget about that." I insisted.

"Fine, look we have EMF detectors which are simple enough to use. Salt and holy water which are pretty much a must have in the hunting profession, and Sammy and I have guns if need be." Dean explained. At this I stared at him with a wide eyed look on my face.

"You're going to shoot a ghost?" I asked.

"Shoot a spirit with rock salt and it will repel it for awhile." Sam said. With all of this information my head was in a whirl and I was trying very hard to remain serious. Soon Dean was hauling onto an old dirt road that looked well travelled. Probably because of all of the teenagers coming and going looking for a scare. When we saw the old building I couldn't help the small shiver than ran down my spine, whether or not this place was haunted it sure as hell had a creepy feel about it. I let out a low whistle as we exited the building, and walked a few steps towards it.

"I can definitely see why the local youth would choose a place like this to break into. Look at this whole Evil Dead type vibe." I joked. Dean grabbed some equipment out of the trunk. Dean was holding some sort electrical device and I was testing my ability to make sure I was still on top of things. I floated the camera out of the trunk and towards myself. We began walking towards the shack, I turned my head when the machine Dean was holding began making noise.

"Well the EMF's no good." he said tapping it.

"Why, isn't making noise a good thing?" I asked

"Not when there are power lines overhead." Dean said causing both Sam and I to look up.

"Must still be a little power going through them." Sam mused. I walked over to Dean and walked next to him, his hand found mine and gave it a squeeze. I gave him a small smile and we entered the decrepit building. I couldn't help but giggle a little upon entering, there were strange symbols painted everywhere, but it was more reminiscent of a cheap haunted house rather than evil woman hating bastard.

"This is what you get when you find haunted places on paranormal websites." I quipped to which Dean even had to laugh.

"Yeah, sure looks like Old Man Murdoch was a bit of a tagger in his time." Dean commented.

"And after his time too. That reverse cross has been used by Satanists for centuries but this sigil of sulfur didn't show up in San Franciso until the '60s." Sam supplied studying the wall.

"This is why you never get laid." Dean said without missing a beat.

"Last I checked you weren't exactly getting any either." I laughed. Dean looked at me in feigned offence, taking his hand back.

"Whatever… Baby." I muttered walking and taking in some of the symbols. I took out the camera and started taking some random shots.

"Ok I hate to agree with the authority figures but the cops might be right about this one." Deans aid turning toward his brother.

"Maybe." Sam admitted when there was a loud bang from the next room.

"Dean." I said looking towards the door. Dean gestured that I was to stand behind him, and Sam took the opposite side of the door we were braced behind. My heart was hammering in my throat until the door burst open and I actually had to bite my tongue to keep from laughing.

"Oh cut, it's just some humans." one of them said rather put out by our appearance.

"What are you guys doing here?" one asked.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Dean asked obviously more than a little put out at the disturbance.

"Well we're the ones that belong here. We're the professionals." the other man insisted. I looked at the odd display in front of me and broke away from Dean just looking at what was playing out in front of me.

"Take a look." he said handing the three of us business cards.

"You have got to be shitting me." I said out loud.

"Ed Zeddmore and Harry Spangler? Hell hounds . You guys run that website." Sam sread aloud.

"We're huge fans." Dean muttered.

"Yeah and we know who you are" Ed said. The brothers obviously tensed up and looked at the odd pair in front of us.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Amateurs." Ed said "and is the lady here a fan as well?" He was now looking me up and down, taking a step closer.

"Well of course, but not nearly as much of a fan as my _**boyfriend**__." _I said dragging out the word. "Yeah, big fan." Dean said taking a step between me and the man.

"Shame, Could have given you a tour of the place with a real professional." Ed muttered walking away.

"Yeah so if you guys don't mind, we're doing an actual scientific investigation." Harry butted in. I rolled my eyes and continued looking around, occasionally snapping the odd photo. They were talking about the experiences they had when I got an idea, I coughed to grab Dean's attention. He looked over to me and I winked. He gave me a confused look, until he saw the candle that was floating by his feet. I could see him bite his lip to keep from laughing. Sure enough Ed was the first one to notice it.

"Hey Harry! Look at this, Grade A levitation!" he yelled. Before he could capture it on film I dropped it and made it roll into the other room.

"Come on we have to follow it!" They yelled following the ordinary candle. I said nothing and walked out of the building. When I was far enough away I burst into a fit of giggles and turned to the the boys following me.

"Please tell me that was you." Sam said as we reached the Impala.

"Yeah, I couldn't resist I mean they were such tools." I said stealing another glance at the rickety old shack.

"Well that's definitely the truth. Anyway I think I should check out some stuff at the library. I mean a murder as brutal as everyone saying the town should have some old newspaper clippings on it." Sam explained.

"Yeah sure, But I mean libraries aren't really my scene, you mind if Desmond and I grab bite to eat while you do that?" Dean asked going to get into the car.

"Sure, just drop me off first." Sam replied. I was grinning as I climbed into the passenger seat, rather than the back seat.

After we dropped Sam off Dean and I sat in another restaurant, he had another burger and fries and I was eating a sandwich.

"That whole levitating the candle thing was pretty clever on your part." Dean said.

"Yeah well I do have good ideas sometimes." I defended.

"You're quick on the draw i'll give you that. And I mean dad was really impressed with your saving our asses in Chicago." Dean explained.

"So you're dad approves of me then?" I asked flicking my eyes up to his. At this Dean hesitated and kind of looked around.

"Look, dad isn't really like the typical dad, for obvious reasons. He think's your a smart girl but with everything that's happened in our family he thinks getting close to anything is a mistake." he said looking at me. I felt my heart dip a little but shrugged it off, I mean realistically i've known these guys a little less than a month.

"But I mean our dad can be a dick sometimes, he hasn't let anyone close since our mom died. That includes me and Sam. I can't be like that it's to boring, besides you are significantly more fun to look at." he said cracking me a smile. I looked up laughing and threw a fry at him.

"Oh shut up." I joked.

"Speaking of dad's has yours gotten into contact with you at all since?" I asked. Dean finished his burger and wiped his hand on a napkin.

"No, but he probably won't get in touch with us unless theres something dangerous. We will find out what happened to your dad though, I promise." he said. My breath caught in my throat as I attempted a smile.

"I hope so, I don't even know what could have happened." I admitted pushing my plate away, i'd only really eaten not quite half. I paid for the meal this time with the little bit I had left in my bank account, if I was travelling with these two I would have to close the account soon anyway. Before we crossed to road to where Sam and the Impala were waiting, Dean leaned down and kissed me.

"A lot better to look than Sam." he joked. I slapped his arm and we crossed the road.

I woke up the next morning, my arms wrapped around Dean's waist. The annoying sound that I was hearing was a radio. I leaned up and saw Sam listening to the radio while looking at the newspaper.

"Ok old man Winchester, what's with the old timey radio?" I asked my eyes adjusting to the morning sun.

"I think we might have been wrong about that house." he said.

"I thought you said yesterday that the Mordecai guy wasn't even real? Not to mention those idiots from the website." I pointed out, fully sitting up causing Dean to stir.

"Yeah, well that was yesterday. There's an article in the morning paper about an incident at that house last night, news in a small town gets around fast." He pointed out. I rubbed my eyes and got out of bed to get changed.

"What's going on?" Dean asked also half asleep.

"Looks like we were wrong about the house man. Get up we have to go and check this out." I heard Sam say as I shut the bathroom door. I got dressed quick and brushed my teeth. I let out a couple of nervous breaths. God knows that had happened but something told me that it wasn't something good. I exited the bathroom and Dean went in to brush his teeth.

"Sam, what happened exactly?" I asked.

The Impala parked beside the driveway and we got out and walked down the muddy trail. As we approached the now familiar building we could see police crawling everywhere, I immediately felt my stomach churn. As we continued walking it was obvious that something very wrong had occurred. I felt tears come to my eyes as I saw a body being hauled away on a stretcher.

"What happened here?" I heard Dean ask.

"Girl hung herself in the house." The officer said simply.

"Oh my god." I whispered. I walked away before eI could blow the boys cover, I stood by the car and tried not to cry. I looked up to see Dean approaching me, he gestured to Sam and he walked away.

"This is what you're going to have to learn to deal with." he said simply.

"I know that Dean, but she's so young I mean…" I went to say when he cut me off.

"I hate to say this but it's the truth. It only gets worse from here on out, I mean I don't want to see you leave but I won't blame you if you walk. Being a hunter isn't anything I would recommend to anyone." he said his eyes searching my face for any clues.

"Dean, this has been the weirdest month of my life and yeah whats happened really sucks.. I can't even begin to understand where my life is going, but if whatever it is in that house is actually killing young girls I can't let that happen. I mean maybe this telekinesis is a gift. I'm in this for the long haul Dean, no going back now." I said, not entirely believing myself.

"Well alright than, welcome to the boys club babe."


End file.
